


Mama Said Knock You Out

by talitha78



Category: NCIS
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: A Sam Hanna character vid, with hints of Sam/G. For the television seriesNCIS: Los Angeles.
Relationships: G Callen/Sam Hanna
Kudos: 8





	Mama Said Knock You Out

**Author's Note:**

> Vid originally created in 2010.
> 
> Original notes: Obvious song choice is obvious. I couldn't help myself. Many thanks to the fabulous Amnisias for the beta.

**Title:** Mama Said Knock You Out  
**Song Artist:** LL Cool J  
**Fandom:** _NCIS: Los Angeles_  
**Character/Pairing:** Sam Hanna, Sam/G  
**Spoilers:** All of season one  
**Warnings:** Not safe for work: profanity in opening credits.

[ Mama Said Knock You Out, 51MB WMV file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/3qheu0b7bq.wmv)  
[ Mama Said Knock You Out, 15MB avi file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/0dig6b9d28.avi) Click to download.

 **Streaming:** [Mama Said Knock You Out on **YouTube**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MCVy9RuDMmk).  


The original vid post can be found on [ Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/204835.html).


End file.
